Love Rectangle
by Anglo-Japanese AsaKiku-chan
Summary: Sesuai perjanjian, kau harus menginap di rumahku tanpa Hayate dan Maria Akhir-akhir ini mengapa Ciel dan Lizzy terkesan menghindar kita, ya? Tolong jaga Alois Aku akan terus bersamamu, sampai kapanpun, Alois Chapter 4 update! Review please...
1. Meet to New Student

**Hola! Ini fic ketiga Vincy!**

**Kali ini Vincy mau bikin fic crossover dengan fandom… Kuroshitsuji dan Hayate The Combat Butler! (Meskipun Vincy lebih fokus ke Kuroshitsuji sih)**

**Suer, Vincy lagi tertarik dengan dua anime ini. Alasan lain nya karena Vincy lagi kehabisan ide di fic 'My Partner Is My Love' di fandom Naruto.**

**Nah, Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer Kuroshitsuji ****© Yana Toboso**

**Hayate The Combat Butler © Kenjiro Hata**

**Main Character : Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Middleford, Alois Trancy, Nagi Sanzenin**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Rate : T (Teen)**

**Summary :**

**Ciel, Elizabeth, dan Alois adalah tiga sahabat yang selalu bersama sedari kecil. Saat mereka SMP, ada murid pindahan yang berasal dari Jepang bernama Nagi Sanzenin. Kedatangan Nagi membuat cinta segiempat antara Ciel-Elizabeth-Alois-Nagi. Seperti apa cinta segiempat dan persahabatan mereka?**

* * *

"Ciel! Alois! Ayo cepat! Kita bisa terlambat pergi ke sekolah!"

Teriakan cempreng menggema di kamar salah satu kediaman keluarga Phantomhive, atau lebih tepatnya kamar Ciel yang tergolong luas dan mewah. Ciel dan Alois sedang terburu-buru merapikan seragam mereka dibantu dengan Sebastian (butler Ciel) dan Claude (butler Alois)

"Ayo!" Elizabeth menarik kedua tangan sahabatnya dengan paksa menuju depan rumah kediaman Phantomhive. Ciel dan Alois hanya pasrah tangan mereka ditarik karena mereka benar-benar terlambat saat ini. Ya salahkan Ciel dan Alois yang bermain PS terlalu larut di rumah Ciel sehingga mereka bangun kesiangan.

"Om Vincent! Tante Rachel! Kami berangkat dulu!" pamit Elizabeth setengah berteriak. Ia mendorong kedua sahabatnya dengan paksa menaiki kereta kuda mewah yang sudah dipersiapkan pelayan keluarga Phantomhive.

"Ya, hati-hati" jawab Om Vincent dan Tante Rachel di depan pintu utama rumah. Tante Rachel sempat terkikik pelan melihat wajah melas anaknya, Ciel dan Alois saat mereka didorong paksa oleh Elizabeth.

Kereta kuda mewah milik keluarga Phantomhive berjalan dengan cepat dengan Sebastian sebagai kursir nya. Di dalam kereta kuda, Elizabeth terus mengomel Ciel dan Alois tanpa berhenti.

"Kalian ini! Gara-gara kalian main PS hingga larut kita jadi terlambat ke sekolah, kan!" omel Elizabeth bertubi-tubi. "Makanya! Malam hari itu setelah _dinner_ langsung belajar buat sekolah hari ini! Bukannya main PS hingga larut malam!"

"Ma-maaf" Ciel dan Alois menundukan kepalanya, takut. Ya iyalah, Elizabeth termasuk anak yang menakutkan diantara mereka bertiga. Meskipun ia tidak mempunyai butler iblis seperti Ciel dan Alois, namun Elizabeth jadi jauh lebih mandiri dan disiplin dibanding mereka berdua.

"Huh…Sudahlah!" Elizabeth melipat tangan di depan dadanya dan menggembungkan pipinya tanda ngambek. Ciel dan Alois menghela napas pasrah.

"Wah jadi ribet nih" batin Ciel dan Alois, serempak. Memang, Elizabeth kalau sudah ngambek susah banget diajak berbaikan. Yang ada mereka malah dibentak lagi dan langsung dilempar dari kereta sekarang juga.

'KRIEEEET'

"Tuan muda, Nona muda. Kita sudah sampai" ujar Sebastian. Mereka bertiga turun dari kereta kuda dan masuk ke gedung sekolah dengan terburu-buru. Sebastian meninggalkan ketiga insan itu kembali ke kediaman Phantomhive.

'DUK!'

"Aduh!" rintih mereka bertiga serempak. Mereka bertiga mengambil tas mereka yang terjatuh akibat tabrakan tadi.

Kini di depan mereka ada seorang gadis pirang di kuncir dua dengan sepasang mata berwarna hijau cerah. Dan mereka sadar kalau gadis itu…jauh lebih pendek dari mereka bertiga.

"Ma-maaf!" kata gadis itu. Gadis itu langsung kabur begitu saja tanpa menyadari ketiga insan yang ditabraknya tadi melongo ke arahnya.

"Eh anak itu siapa ya?" tanya Elizabeth.

"Iya, kayaknya dia murid pindahan" ujar Ciel enteng. Padahal dalam hatinya ia lega karena Elizabeth melupakan ngambek nya.

"Eh? Kita terlambat 30 detik! Ayo buruan masuk kelas!" seru Alois sambil menyeret kedua sahabatnya. Dan mereka sampai di depan kelas yang berada di lantai paling atas di gedung sekolah itu.

'TOK-TOK-TOK'

"Permisi" salam mereka bertiga dengan gugup. Wajah mereka pucat seketika melihat guru yang mengajar mereka… Madame Yukiji.

"Phantomhive! Middleford! Trancy! Apa-apaan kalian! Kalian terlambat selama 1 menit!" bentak Madame Yukiji keras.

"Ma-maaf Madame Yukiji. Tadi tas kami ketinggalan di kereta dan kami harus mengambilnya" ucap Alois berbohong dengan memasang wajah yang penuh penyesalan. Pintar juga dia!

"Baiklah, kali ini kalian kuijinkan masuk ke kelasku" ujar Madame Yukiji. Mereka bertiga berjalan dan duduk di bangku masing-masing dengan perasaan lega.

"Nah anak-anak. Hari ini kelas kalian mendapat teman baru. Teman baru kalian ini berasal dari Jepang, tempat asal Madame dulu" ujar Madame Yukiji sambil terkekeh, membuat semua murid di dalam kelas mengerutkan kening mereka. "Nah, perkenalkan dirimu"

"Namaku Nagi Sanzenin. Umurku 13 tahun berasal dari Jepang. Aku siswi pindahan dari sekolah Hakuo dan pindah ke sini karena ayahku ada tugas kerja di negara ini. Salam kenal"

Para murid tampak berbisik-bisik. Ciel, Elizabeth, dan Alois mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Kayaknya pernah kenal deh" batin mereka bertiga. Sesaat mata mereka membelalak dengan sempurna.

"KAU! **ANAK PIRANG PENDEK** YANG MENABRAK KAMI KAN?" jerit Alois dengan penuh penekanan di kata yang author bold dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

'Twich!'

Muncul kedutan di kepala gadis yang dipanggil Nagi tersebut. Dengan langkah santai dan tenang Nagi berjalan ke bangku Alois, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari para murid di kelasnya.

'BLETAK!'

"Jaga bicaramu, **pirang tiang listrik!**" seru Nagi dengan penekanan di kata yang author bold lagi sambil menjitak kepala Alois dengan keras.

"Sa-sakit!" rintih Alois. Kayaknya ada benjolan baru nih di kepala Alois.

"Sudah-sudah! Nah Sanzenin, kau duduk di sebelah Middleford. Middleford! Angkat tanganmu!" kata Madame Yukiji.

Elizabeth mengangkat tangannya tinggi. Berbeda dengan Alois, Elizabeth tampak gembira dengan kehadiran Nagi yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi 'calon teman cewek' nya di sekolah. Maklum, Elizabeth di jauhi oleh siswi di sekolah ini karena bersahabat dengan Ciel dan Alois yang merupakan pangeran sekolah ini.

Dengan kalem Nagi berjalan dan duduk di samping bangku Elizabeth yang tak jauh dari bangku Alois. Ketika Nagi duduk di samping Elizabeth, gadis berambut pirang dikuncir dua ikal itu langsung menyapa Nagi.

"Hai! Aku Elizabeth Middleford. Bisa panggil aku Lizzy atau Elizabeth. Salam kenal, Nagi" sapa Elizabeth ramah.

Nagi yang mendengar Elizabeth menyapanya hanya terdiam. Namun Elizabeth tak menyerah. Ia ingin sekali mempunyai teman perempuan. Dan kesempatan emas yang ada di depannya ini tak bakal ia sia-sia kan!

"Hei, bagaimana ku ajak kau berkeliling sekolah ini dengan kedua sahabatku saat istirahat? Kau mau?" tanya Elizabeth penuh harap.

Dengan ragu Nagi mengangguk. Elizabeth bersorak senang dalam hatinya.

"Yey! Akhirnya aku mempunyai teman cewek!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Nah ini fic nya. Maaf kalau masih ada typo, alurnya pasaran, dan karakter yang OOC. Karena Vincy baru pertama kali bikin fic Kuroshitsuji + Hayate The Combat Butler & Crossover. Vincy harap para pembaca suka dengan fic ini. **

**Review please…**

**Ravincy Namikaze**


	2. Flower and Bully

**Hola! Ini chapter 2 nya!**

**Kali ini Vincy masih membuat alur dengan tema friendship dan keadaan masih baik-baik saja. Awalnya mau main pair 1 nya CielEli, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir akhirnya Vincy memutuskan kalau main pair 1 nya AloisNagi.**

**Oh ya, Hayate akan muncul di chapter ini. :D**

**Nah, Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Hayate The Combat Butler © Kenjiro Hata**

**Main Character : Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Middleford, Alois Trancy, Nagi Sanzenin**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Rate : T (Teen)**

**Warning! : OOC, OC, alur pasaran, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, dll**

**Summary :**

**Nagi! Ayo kita petik bunga yang banyak!|Jangan pernah mengejek sahabatku lagi!|Kau itu sahabat perempuan pertama Elizabeth, jadi wajar kalau Elizabeth begitu senang dengan kehadiranmu|**

* * *

'KRIIIING!'

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kita sudahi pelajaran hari ini. Silahkan istirahat"

"Yey!" seru semua murid di kelas serempak. Hanya Ciel dan Nagi saja yang tenang. Tiba-tiba saja Elizabeth langsung menarik tangan Nagi.

"Nagi! Ayo kita ke padang bunga di sekolah ini! Akan kutunjukan hasil bunga-bunga indah dan terawat di sana!" seru Elizabeth dengan riang.

Nagi hanya mengangguk pasrah saat Elizabeth benar-benar menyeretnya ke padang bunga. Ciel dan Alois mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Karena untuk alasan 'keamanan' tentunya.

Kini mereka berempat tiba di padang bunga yang tak jauh dari gedung sekolah. Elizabeth menghirup napasnya, berusaha mencari udara segar di padang bunga ini.

"Huaah…segarnya!" seru Elizabeth. Nagi dan Alois tersenyum tipis.

"Lihat Nagi! Kita bisa melihat London Big Ben di sana!" seru Elizabeth sambil menunjuk ke arah menara jam yang bisa disebut 'London Big Ben' dari jauh.

"Iya," ucap Nagi singkat namun dengan senyuman tipis yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Nagi! Ayo kita petik bunga-bunga ini! Lalu kita bikin aksesoris dari bunga!" seru Elizabeth sambil memetik bunga tulip kuning di sampingnya.

"Ta-tapi apa petugas kebun atau pihak sekolah akan marah?" tanya Nagi ragu. Di sekolahnya dulu, memetik bunga di taman sekolah akan dikenakan sanksi dari pihak sekolah.

"Tenang saja! Padang ini aku dan maid ku yang rawat." seru Elizabeth. Nagi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Me-merawat? Merawat padang bunga sebesar ini?" tanya Nagi sedikit tak percaya.

"Dulu, SD ku tak jauh dari sini. Tepatnya disitu" tunjuk Elizabeth di salah satu bangunan besar yang tak jauh dari padang bunga. "Aku selalu merawat padang bunga ini dibantu Paula, maid pribadiku setiap hari. Tentunya juga dibantu Ciel dan Alois" kata Elizabeth.

Nagi mengangguk. Ia memandang kagum pada padang bunga yang menurutnya dangat indah dan terawat. "Bagus sekali" puji Nagi. "Kau hebat, bisa merawat padang bunga sebesar ini, Lizzy."

"Seharusnya kau melontarkan kalimat pujian itu kepada Ciel dan Alois juga" ujar Elizabeth sambil melirik Ciel dan Alois bergantian. Kedua laki-laki itu menghela napasnya.

"Nah tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita petik!" seru Elizabeth. Ia memetik mulai dari tulip kuning, tulip pink, dan beberapa tanaman merambat di pagar.

Nagi juga tak mau kalah, ia memetik bunga matahari dan bunga daisy. Ia juga memetik beberapa bunga-bunga liar yang indah di sekitar pinggir padang.

Ciel dan Alois hanya menonton. Mereka tak ikut memetik bunga karena mereka merasa itu bukan pekerjaan laki-laki. Elizabeth yang menyadari itu hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ciel! Alois! Ayo bantu kami memetik bunganya! Jangan enak-enak kan berdiri di situ!" sahut Elizabeth dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Aku tak mau, itu bukan pekerjaan laki-laki" kata Alois dengan nada tak berdosa sekalipun.

'BLETAK!'

"Turuti saja keinginan Lizzy atau kucongkel matamu!" kata Nagi dengan nada mengancam. Lalu sesaat kemudian ia kembali mengikuti Elizabeth memetik bunga.

"Hei! Itu kata-kata ku!" jerit Alois tak terima. Nagi hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, tanda mengejek.

"Grrrh! Awas kau!" Alois menggeram kesal. Nagi menunjukan senyum mengejeknya. Sedangkan Elizabeth dan Ciel tertawa kecil.

"Nah, ayo lanjutkan petik bunga nya"

* * *

Mereka berempat berjalan disepanjang koridor. Elizabeth tampak memakai bandana bunga bermahkota bunga matahari yang dibuat oleh Nagi. Sedangkan Nagi memakai gelang dan cincin buatan Elizabeth dengan bunga daisy sebagai batu cincin nya.

"Phantomhive! Trancy!"

Merek berempat menoleh. Mata mereka menatap Stela yang terengah-engah mengejar mereka berempat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Alois.

"Kalian berdua dipanggil Yang Mulia Ratu Victoria di ruang Kepala Sekolah" ucap Stela.

Ciel tampak keberatan, "Apa Lizzy dan Nagi boleh ikut?"

Stela menggeleng, Alois dan Ciel menghela napas.

"Baiklah" ujar mereka bersamaan. "Lizzy, Nagi. Apa kalian bisa ke kelas tanpa kami? Atau Aku atau Alois saja yang perlu mengantar kali-"

"Tidak usah" ucap Elizabeth dengan nada teguh. "Aku dan Nagi akan baik-baik saja"

Ciel dan Alois saling berpandangan. Seolah tahu, Ciel berjalan dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Nagi.

"Tolong jaga Elizabeth" bisik Ciel pelan.

Nagi mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap mata biru tua Ciel. Seolah mendapat pesan dari kontak mata, Nagi mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu" pamit Alois. Ia dan Ciel berjalan mengikuti Stela dari belakang menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Nah ayo" Nagi mengajak Elizabeth berjalan. Elizabeth tampak sedikit ketakutan, ia memegang erat pergelangan tangan Nagi.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan satu sama lain. Nagi tampak was-was. Perasaan nya tidak enak, ia menoleh ke arah Elizabeth yang dari tadi terus menunduk ke bawah.

"Lizzy…" ucap Nagi dengan nada lirih.

"Hei, kalian yang disana!"

Nagi dan Elizabeth tersentak. Dengan kaku mereka menoleh ke belakang, tempat sumber suara seseorang memanggil mereka.

Yap, yang memanggil mereka berdua adalah Maurice, ketua 'Ciel & Alois Fans Club' di sekolah. Elizabeth menundukan kepalanya, tanda tak berani menatap mereka. Nagi bisa merasakan hawa tak enak dari Maurice dan kawan-kawan nya di depan mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nagi ringan namun dengan nada dingin. Ia merasa harus melindungi Elizabeth yang terlihat meringkuk di belakangnya.

"Oh, ternyata Lady Midford sudah punya 'maid' pribadi baru ya? Yang sok melindunginya dengan badan nya yang kecil itu" ejek Maurice disertai tawa dari kawan-kawan nya.

Nagi mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia tak terima diejek Maurice dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Ia tak terima, diejek karena badan nya kecil untuk anak seumurannya. Apalagi dia juga seorang Lady, tentunya Lady keluarga Sanzenin. Tentunya ia juga tak terima dibilang seorang maid. Ia menganggap Elizabeth seperti sahabat, bukan majikannya.

"Hei, bahkan 'maid' yang di depan Lady Midford saja diam terpaku. Tak memperdulikan kalau 'majikan' nya itu meringkuk ketakutan di belakang badan kecilnya" tambah Laurice, adik kembar Maurice yang ikut bergabung dengan geng kakaknya.

"Cih!" amarah Nagi sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Mata hijaunya berkilat-kilat marah. Tubuhnya merasa panas. Dalam pikirannya, ia ingin sekali menonjok anak kembar yang berani mengejek dirinya.

"Hiyaaaat!" Nagi berlari ke arah mereka. Tangannya mengepal untuk siap menonjok Maurice. Semua anggota geng Maurice tampak terkejut.

"Kau! Jangan pernah mengejek sahabatku lagi!" seru Nagi. Ia melayangkan tinjuannya ke arah Maurice. Gadis yang bernama Maurice itu terbelalak dan memejamkan matanya. Menunggu sakitnya tonjokan Nagi di pipinya.

'GREP'

Laurice mencegah tangan Nagi mendarat di kakaknya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Nagi.

"Kau! Tak akan kuampuni kau menyakiti kakak ku!" Laurice melayangkan tangannya, hendak menampar Nagi.

Nagi terbelalak. Ia menelan ludahnya. Pikirannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda. Ya, seorang pemuda yang terus melindunginya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Ia menjerit,

"HAYATEEEEE!"

Slow motion…

'GREP'

"Eh?"

Laurice membelalakan matanya. Tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh seorang pemuda. Pemuda berambut dan bermata biru yang mencegahnya menampar Nagi.

"Jangan mengganggu _Ojou-sama_, ku" kata pemuda itu dengan nada dingin dan mencengkram.

"Hiii" semua bergidik ketakutan. Secepat kilat mereka semua kabur, meninggalkan Nagi, Elizabeth, dan pemuda itu di koridor yang sepi.

"Apa _Ojou-sama _baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan…dimana Lizzy?" tanya Nagi. Ia baru teringat pada Lizzy.

"Ah maksud anda Nona Bandana ini?" tunjuk pemuda itu ke arah Elizabeth yang tengah duduk di lantai dengan bersender di dinding. Pandangan matanya tampak kosong.

"Lizzy!" Nagi menghampiri sahabatnya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Elizabeth pelan.

"Ah!" Elizabeth membelalakan matanya. Ia tersentak kaget melihat Nagi dan pemuda yang tak dikenalinya ada di depannya.

"Ah! Apa-" belum sempat Elizabeth melontarkan kalimat di mulutnya, Nagi sudah mendaratkan telunjuknya di bibir Elizabeth.

"Tenang saja, kita semua selamat kok. Butlerku yang menyelamatkan nya" kata Nagi sambil tersenyum.

"Butler?" kata Elizabeth dengan nada bingung. "Maksudmu…pemuda ini?" tunjuk Elizabeth ke arah pemuda di depan nya.

"_Watashi wa Ayasaki Hayate, desu. Hajimemashite,_ _Ojou-san_" kata pemuda yang dipanggil Hayate sambil membungkukan badan nya tanda memperkenalkan diri.

"Hah?" Elizabeth tampak kebingungan.

'BLETAK!'

"Ini bukan di Jepang, Hayate!" bentak Nagi emosi. Ia menjitak kepala Hayate dengan keras.

"A-aa ma-maaf, _Ojou-sama_" rintih Hayate sambil memegang kepalanya. "Nama saya Ayasaki Hayate, salam kenal, nona. Dan saya butler keluarga Sanzenin"

Elizabeth mangut-mangut tanda mengerti. Dengan riang ia memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku Elizabeth Midford, salam kenal juga, Hayate"

"Lizzy! Nagi!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke samping. Tampak Ciel dan Alois yang berlari terengah-engah menuju mereka.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Alois khawatir. Nagi dan Elizabeth hanya mengangguk.

"Omong-omong, dia siapa?" tanya Ciel sambil menunjuk ke arah Hayate.

"Ah, dia butlerku, Ayasaki Hayate." jawab Nagi singkat.

'Butler?' batin Ciel dan Alois bersamaan.

'KRIIIING!'

"Nah Hayate, kau boleh pulang. Jemput aku jam 4.00 pm" perintah Nagi pada butlernya. Hayate mengangguk dan mengundurkan diri meninggalkan keempat insan itu.

* * *

"Hei tiang listrik" panggil Nagi pada Alois.

"Hm?"

"Tadi aku dan Lizzy dicegat oleh segerombolan siswi perempuan yang aku terka itu kumpulan fansmu dan Ciel. Dan mengapa kalau Lizzy begitu senang dengan kehadiranku sebagai murid pindahan di sekolah ini?"

Alois mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau dicegat segerombolan fans gila itu? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku atau Ciel?"

Nagi mengangguk. "Maaf kalau aku tak bilang pada mu"

Alois menghela napas, lalu bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Kau itu sahabat perempuan pertama Elizabeth, jadi wajar kalau Elizabeth begitu senang dengan kehadiranmu" ucapnya sambil memandang ke arah langit.

Nagi terdiam. Mata hijaunya menatap Ciel dan Elizabeth yang tampak mengobrol ringan di depan mereka.

"Sahabat ya…" ucap Nagi. Sesaat ia tersenyum lebar.

"Nagi! Ciel! Alois!" panggil Elizabeth, namun panggilan itu bukan disertai nada riang seperti biasanya. Namun nada itu terkesan…cemberut?

"Ada apa Lizzy? Mengapa kau memasang wajah cemberutmu itu?" tanya Nagi heran. Perasaan dia nggak berbuat yang aneh-aneh deh ke Elizabeth.

"KALIAN SEMUA JAHAT! KALIAN SEMUA PUNYA BUTLER! HANYA AKU YANG NGGAK PUNYA BUTLER! KALIAN JAHAT! JAHAT!" jerit Elizabeth dengan nada sedikit merengek.

Ciel, Alois, dan Nagi sweatdrop. Namun sesaat Ciel menyeringai.

"Oh ya? Siapa yang pernah bilang kalau punya butler itu akan membuat majikan nya jadi manja dan tak disiplin?" tanya Ciel dengan nada mengejek.

Elizabeth bungkam seketika. Matanya menyipit, dan ia menatap Ciel dengan kesal.

"Kau iniii!" geram Elizabeth. Ciel mengambil ancang-ancang, siap-siap kabur. "Awas kau, Tuan Muda Phantomhive!"

Elizabeth mengejar Ciel yang sudah berlari menjauh. Nagi dan Alois hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kekanakan dari mereka.

"Huaaa! Sebastian! Tolong aku dari gadis gila ini!" jerit Ciel berlari ke arah Sebastian yang berada di kereta kuda.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Hah, akhirnya selesai juga chap ini. Maaf kalau chapter kemarin dan chapter ini pendek. Di chapter depan Vincy usahaain kalau chapter depan lebih panjang lagi. Dan apalagi di sini banyak banget OC nya =.=**

**Saatnya membalas review!**

**Nasumichan Uharu : **Hehehe…iya ^^. Tapi belum tentu juga lho kalau selalu AloNagi & CielEli. Nanti ada konflik antara mereka berempat. Yosh! Ini udah update! Yosh! Review lagi ya… ^^

**Oke, sekian dari Vincy**

**Sign,**

**Ravincy Aloisa Phantomhive**


	3. Trio Gamer and CielEli First Kiss

**Hola! Ini chapter ketiganya!**

**Vincy hari ini senang banget. UKK Vincy semuanya diatas 8. Padahal Vincy tergolong anak yang kurang berbakat di bidang akademik (Kec. Bahasa Indonesia dan Bahasa Inggris) karena Vincy lebih senang olahraga dan sastra.**

**Yosh, udah dulu curcolnya. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Hayate The Combat Butler © Kenjiro Hata**

**Main Character : Alois Trancy, Nagi Sanzenin, Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Midford**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Rate : T (Teen)**

**Warning! : OOC, OC, alur pasaran, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, slight CielEli**

**Summary : Ciel, bagaimana kalau Nagi kita ajak ke rumahmu?|** **Itu teman baruku|Arrgghhh….Sial! Aku kalah!|** **Cerpen yang bagus sekali. Ceritanya menyentuh sekali|Huaaa… Maafkan aku Ciel! Elizabeth!|**

* * *

"Ciel, bagaimana kalau Nagi kita ajak nginap ke rumahmu?"

Kini mereka berempat sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah sambil minum teh. Masing-masing di belakang mereka ada pelayan pribadinya. Di belakang Ciel ada Sebastian, di belakang Alois ada Claude, di belakang Elizabeth ada Paula, dan di belakang Nagi ada Hayate.

"Hah?" Ciel mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pernyataan dari Elizabeth. Sementara Alois hanya tersenyum.

"Ayolah Ciel. Kan kalau aku dan Lizzy menginap ke rumahmu, kita berdua kan sibuk main PS di kamarmu, sementara Lizzy hanya menonton tanpa ada yang menemani. Kan enak kalau Lizzy punya teman daripada dia sendirian kan?" Alois mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Ciel, "Selain itu, kita tak mau Lizzy menangis sampai telinga kita tuli hanya karena kita tak menemaninya bermain di taman, bukan?" bisik Alois pelan.

Ciel terdiam. Otaknya sibuk berpikir. Ajak, tidak, ajak, tidak. Kalau Nagi ia ajak, bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuanya nanti? Apa kedua orang tuanya memperbolehkan Nagi menginap di rumahnya? Tapi kalau ia tak mengajak Nagi, mungkin ia dan Alois akan bermain dengan tidak tenang saat di rumahnya seperti biasa.

"Baiklah," ucap Ciel. Elizabeth ber-yes ria. Sementara Alois hanya tersenyum.

"Nah, Nagi. Kami bertiga mengajak kau menginap di rumahku? Kau mau?" tawar Ciel pada Nagi.

"Yah, baiklah, lagipula hari ini aku tak banyak kegiatan" jawab Nagi setelah menyeruput tehnya.

"Sebastian, tolong bilang pada orangtuaku kalau ada teman baruku yang akan menginap di rumah" perintah Ciel.

"Yes, my Lord" ucap Sebastian lalu pergi.

"Hayate, bilang pada orang tuaku kalau aku akan menginap di rumah temanku. Dan tolong siapkan keperluanku" perintah Nagi.

"_Ha'i_, _Ojou-sama_!" jawab Hayate lalu menyusul Sebastian pergi.

"_Ojou-sama_ artinya apa?" tanya Paula sedikit bingung.

"Artinya 'nona', Paula" jawab Nagi singkat.

"Huaaaa! Bahasa yang menarik! Aku suka!" jerit Elizabeth sambil menarik cangkirnya.

"Lizzy! Hati-hati!" teriak Ciel.

Nyaris saja Elizabeth menumpahkan tehnya sendiri..

* * *

'KRIEEET'

"Aku pulang…" kata Ciel.

"Ciel sayang!" Tante Rachel langsung memeluk Ciel erat. "Mana teman barumu? Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Mo-mommy! Se-sesak!" kata Ciel. Jarinya menunjuk ke arah Nagi yang berdiri di sebelah Elizabeth. "Itu teman baruku" kata Ciel seusai Tante Rachel melepas pelukannya.

"Uwaaah… Lucu sekali!" jerit Tante Rachel melihat Nagi yang menurutnya 'lucu' itu. "Tapi kok pendeknya kayak Tanaka ya?"

Hah, Tante, Tante. Kalau ngomong jangan asal ceplos dong…

"Mommy! Sudahlah!" kata Ciel, ia sedikit bergidik melihat Nagi yang mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh ke arahnya. "Lebih baik kita ajak dia ke ruang tamu daripada diam berdiri terus kan?"

"Oh ya benar!" kara Tante Rachel. "Nah, ayo" ajak Tante Rachel. "Dan Sebastian, tolong kau buatkan teh untuk tamu kita ini" tambahnya.

"Nah gadis kecil, siapa namamu dan pemuda di belakangmu?" tanya Tante Rachel lembut pada Nagi.

Nagi memandang Tante Rachel dengan ramah, meskipun dalam hatinya ia sedikit kesal mendengar Tante Rachel memanggilnya 'Gadis kecil'. "Nama saya Nagi Sanzenin, salam kenal, Nyonya Phantomhive" ucap Nagi sambil tersenyum. "Dan ini pelayanku, Hayate Ayasaki" tambah Nagi. Hayate membungkukan badannya tanda salam.

Ciel, Elizabeth, dan Alois bergidik melihat senyum Nagi. Bagi mereka, senyum Nagi sangat mengerikan. Mereka bisa merasakan aura membunuh dari Nagi yang ditujukan kepada mereka. Sementara Hayate yang di belakang Nagi hanya nyengir dipaksakan.

"Oh! Salam kenal juga, Nagi!" ujar Tante Rachel yang tak merasakan aura Nagi, "Namaku Rachel Phantomhive. Panggil saja aku Tante Rachel. Dan anggap saja ini rumah sendiri" ucap Tante Rachel sambil menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

"Terima ka-" belum selesai bicara, tiba-tiba ada suara…

'PRAAANG!'

"Ma-maaf Nyonya, t-tadi k-kacamata s-s..saya j-jatuh d-dan s-saya m-menyenggol r-rak i-ini" ucap Meirin gagap sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah rak sedang yang jatuh dengan isi yang terpecah belah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bard, Finny. Bantu Meirin membersihkan rak itu" perintah Tante Rachel. Bard dan Finny muncul dan membantu Meirin membersihkan rak yang kacau itu.

"Nah, Tante permisi dulu. Ciel, ajak main ketiga temanmu ini" kata Tante Rachel lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berlima.

"Sebastian" panggil Ciel. Sebastian langsung muncul, "Siapkan air panas untukku dan ketiga temanku. Kami akan mandi pada pukul 5.00 pm"

"Baik" Sebastian langsung pergi. Mereka berempat berjalan menuju kamar Ciel. Sementara Hayate pulang untuk menyiapkan keperluan Nagi untuk menginap.

"Omong-omong, Claude kemana ya?" tanya Elizabeth.

"Dia akan menyusul. Paling ia sedang pacaran dengan Hannah" kata Alois enteng. Sejak kapan iblis pacaran dengan iblis?

"Huaaah? Sejak kapan Claude berpacaran dengan Hannah?" tanya Elizabeth heboh. Alois mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Sssst… diamlah Lizzy" kata Ciel berusaha menenangkan.

"Hannah siapa?" tanya Nagi.

"Dia maid di rumahku." kata Alois. _'Dan dia maid paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada' _tambah Alois dalam hati.

'_Seperti Maria?' _batin Nagi teringat pada maid pribadinya.

'KLEK'

Ciel membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan tampaklah, kamar Ciel yang bernuansa mewah nan elegan itu.

Ciel dan Alois langsung berjalan ke arah PS3 di depan TV LCD dengan layar 32 inc. Elizabeth duduk di kasur Ciel. Sementara Nagi hanya diam berdiri di depan pintu dengan canggung.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo masuk" ajak Elizabeth. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kasur tanda duduk di sampingnya.

Nagi masuk ke kamar Ciel dengan ragu-ragu. Baru kali ini ia masuk ke kamar laki-laki. Jadi tentu saja ia agak canggung dan kikuk. Pikirannya mulai melayang.

"_Ayolah, Nagi! Kan ada Elizabeth!" _kata Nagi berusaha menenangkan dirinya dalam hati. Ia pun duduk di samping Elizabeth.

Mereka berdua menonton Ciel dan Alois yang sedang bermain 'Tekken'. Nagi terperangah melihat permainan Alois yang sangat ahli dan cepat.

"Yes! Aku menang!" seru Alois sambil meninju udara. Sementara Ciel mendengus kesal.

"Cih, kalau begitu sih belum apa-apa, Tiang Listrik" kata Nagi dusta. Padahal ia begitu kagum dengan permainan Alois.

"Apa katamu?" geram Alois. Sejauh ini, dia dijuluki 'Spider of PS', berbeda dengan Ciel yang dijuluki 'King Dog of PS'. Baru kali ini ada yang mengejek permainan PS nya selain Elizabeth (Kalau Elizabeth sih alasannya dia tak suka PS)

"Kalau aku lihat secara detail, permainanmu masih kurang, hei Tiang Listrik" komentar Nagi.

"Cih! Kau ngajak ribut ya? Memangnya kau bisa main PS? Kalau bisa, ayo kita tanding!" tantang Alois yang mulai jengkel. Sabar Al…

"Aku bisa kok, kita lihat saja" kata Nagi dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Na-Nagi bisa main PS?" tanya Elizabeth.

"Tentu. Aku yang paling jago diantara semua temanku di Jepang. Bahkan aku biasa bermain PS dengan Hayate yang jago juga" jelas Nagi. Padahal sebenarnya, Hayate lah yang dipaksa bermain PS oleh Nagi, dan lama-kelamaan Hayate sendiri mahir juga.

"Oke! Kalau kalah, hukumannya bernyanyi lagi 'London Bridge' dengan Claude!" kata Alois.

"Siapa takut?" Nagi memegang stick PS yang tadi dipengan Ciel, "Eh, mau main apa?" tanya Nagi.

"Gimana kalau 'Guitar Hero 2'?" usul Alois. Nagi mengnggukan kepalanya.

"Ciel temani aku disini ya?" pinta Elizabeth. Ciel mengangguk dan duduk di kasur samping Elizabeth.

* * *

"Yeah! Terus!"

'TICK. TICK. TICK'

"Arghhh!"

Alois dan Nagi nampak serius sekali bermain. Permainan mereka yang berjudul, 'Guitar Hero 2' tersebut memainkan lagu Dead! - My Chermical Romance dengan suara rock nya. Nagi tampak begitu sulit karena lagunya terlalu cepat. Sedangkan Alois malah tenang-tenang saja. Lah kan dia pernah mainin lagu ini dengan Ciel.

"Yey! Aku menang!" seru Alois girang. Ia langsung loncat-loncat di karpet dan berseru. 'Yeye…aku menang…dan kau pecundang'

'DUAGH!'

"Siapa yang pecundang, hah?" geram Nagi. Satu benjolan muncul di kepala Alois.

'TOK-TOK-TOK'

"Permisi. Sekarang jadwal anda mandi, tuan muda, nona muda" kata Sebastian.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mandi dulu" kata Alois.

'DUAK!'

"Siapa yang mau mandi denganmu, hah?" geram Nagi sambil menjitak kepala Alois. Total sudah dua benjolan yang ia dapatkan dari Nagi.

"Idih, lagian siapa juga yang mau mandi denganmu? Kan dadamu 'rata' dan badanmu kecil pula" ejek Alois lalu kabur keluar kamar.

'Grrrrr….'

'DUAK!'

'BRAK!'

'MEOW!'

"GUK-GUK!'

Oke, mari kita skip saja adegan kacau ini…

* * *

"Alois, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Tante Rachel heran plus prihatin.

Di tengah-tengah makan malam di Manor House Phantomhive, seluruh anggota keluarga Phantomhive termasuk teman-teman Ciel makan dengan tenang. Terkecuali Alois Trancy. Pewaris keluarga Trancy ini sedang komat-kamit dalam hati, _'Aku galau, Tuhan. Mengapa aku bisa ditonjok oleh Pirang Pendek kayak Nenek Sihir Kecil ini?'_

"I-itu…Aw!" rintih Alois menyadari kalau Nagi di sebelahnya menendang kakinya dengan keras. "Ehehe…tidak apa-apa kok, Tante…" ujar Alois sambil nyengir dipaksakan.

Tante Rachel mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap suaminya, Om Vincent dengan, _'Ada apa sebenarnya ini?'_. Namun Om Vincent mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

Ciel dan Elizabeth? Tentu saja tahu. Karena mereka menyaksikan 'adegan penyiksaan' itu secara langsung. Namun mereka lebih milih tutup mulut. Daripada kena imbasnya dari Nagi, mereka tidak mau wajah mereka mendadak hancur selamanya.

Sebastian dan Hayate yang berdiri di belakang majikan mereka masing-masing hanya diam. Namun bedanya Sebastian mengeluarkan senyumnya dan Hayate mengeluarkan cengiran yang agak dipaksakan. Tentu saja mereka berdua tahu, karena Sebastian yang menyaksikannya sendiri. Kalau Hayate karena melihat gelagat Nagi yang terlihatan kesal dan melihat Alois babak belur.

"Ahahaha… Nagi Sanzenin. Mmm… Sanzenin ya… Ah, aku kangen bertemu dengannya, Yukariko…dimana dia sekarang?" gunam Tante Rachel.

"Ia ada di rumah. T-Tante Rachel kenal Okaa-san?" kata Nagi tak percaya.

"Tentu. Aku adalah teman SD nya dulu. Aku dan suamiku terakhir bertemu dengannya dan suaminya saat pesta pertemuan 5 tahun yang lalu." Kata Tante Rachel. "Kamu tidak ikut ya?"

"Aku tidak terlalu suka pesta" kata Nagi. "Karena disana hanya ada obrolan dewasa dan sangat membosankan"

"Ahahaha… Kau mirip sekali dengan Yukariko." Kata Tante Rachel sambil tersenyum. "Tapi terakhir bertemu dengan nya aku melihat dia begitu lemah lembut dan feminim saat di pesta"

"Okaa-san memang lembut. Tapi memangnya dulu ia kasar sepertiku?" tanya Nagi.

"Iya. Dia sangat tomboy, tapi setelah berpacaran dengan Sato, mendadak menjadi lemah lembut sampai sekarang" ujar Tante Rachel. Wajar saja Tante Rachel tahu. Karena dulu Tante Rachel sekolah di Jepang dan bersahabat dengan Tante Yukariko.

"Aku sudah selesai. Alois, ayo kita main PS lagi" ajak Ciel.

'BLETAK!'

"Sudah kubilang habis dinner langsung BELAJAR!" bentak Elizabeth dengan penuh penekanan dengan kata 'Belajar'

"Cih, lagipula kan nilaiku dan Alois bagus-bagus terus. Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?" tanya Ciel dengan nada meremehkan. Ia menarik tangan Alois dan langsung kabur begitu saja.

'Grrrrr…' Elizabeth menggeram. Om Vincent dan Tante Rachel siap-siap ke kamar mereka (baca : kabur). Paula, Sebastian, dan Claude sudah siap dengan posisi mereka. Sementara Nagi hanya diam tak bereaksi.

"SIALAN! AWAS KALIAN! AKAN KUHAJAR SAMPAI TULANG KALIAN REMUK!" jerit Elizabeth ngamuk lalu berlari kencang mengejar Ciel dan Alois.

Astaga Elizabeth, sebegitu tingginya emosimu sampai kau mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat tidak pantas untuk seorang Lady?

"Lady Elizabeth!" Paula, Sebastian, dan Claude berlari mengejar Elizabeth. Hayate hanya cengo melihat Elizabeth yang ngamuk.

Bersiap-siaplah Ciel, Alois. Malam ini mungkin sampai seterusnya, kalian tidak akan bisa mimpi indah…

* * *

"_Ojou-sama_" panggil Hayate.

"Hm?" Nagi sedang bercermin di kamar. Tubuhnya sudah terbalut dengan pakaian tidur beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia menoleh ke arah Hayate yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Ada apa?" Nagi melepas kedua kuncirannya yang terikat dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Apa _Ojou-sama_ merasa pernah bertemu Ciel_-sama_ sebelumnya?" tanya Hayate.

Nagi terdiam. "Belum. Aku baru menemuinya 3 hari yang lalu" Nagi tiduran di kasur dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Hayate dan matanya terpejam, berusaha untuk tidur.

"Apa anda lupa kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu di padang bunga dekat sekolah Hakuo?"

Nagi tersentak. Ia berbalik dan menatap Hayate yang masih berdiri di dekat ranjang yang ia tiduri.

"Kejadian…8 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Nagi memastikan.

"Iya. Waktu anda berusaha kabur dari rumah. Lalu saya dan Maria menemukan anda bersama Ciel_-sama_" kata Hayate menjelaskan. "Saya pertama kali melihat wajah Ciel_-sama_, dan saya langsung ingat insiden itu"

"A-apa? A-arggghhhh!" Nagi menjerit. Ia memegang kepalanya. Mendadak kepalanya terasa nyeri.

"_Ojou-sama!_"

* * *

"Nagi, mengapa kau lesu begitu?"

Nagi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa" Nagi berusaha mengulum sebuah senyuman, agar ketiga temannya tidak khawatir kepadanya. "Aku baik-baik saja"

"Yang benar? Oh ya, semalam aku mendengar suara jeritan manusi…".

"Aku tidak mendengarnya, Ciel…" potong Elizabeth cepat. "Mungkin itu hanya halusinasi kau saja"

"Aku serius, Lizzy. Dan kau sendiri juga mendengarnya kan?" tanya Ciel sambil melirik ke arah Alois. Dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh laki-laki pirang itu.

"Iya sih…" Alois menjeda sesaat. "Tapi…Aku merasa jeritan itu seperti jeritan suara…anjing?"

'Twich!' dahi Nagi langsung berkedut.

"Masa? Suara jeritan itu sangat nyaring dan…menyakitkan. Khas perempuan" ujar Ciel.

"Menyeramkan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Nagi.

"Ya, kau tahu pendek, Tuan Muda Phantomhive ini sangat benci mendengar jeritan perempuan…" kata Alois sambil menatap kaca dari dalam kereta kuda. "Katanya…mmmppphhh!"

Belum sempat melanjutkan omongannya, Ciel sudah membekap mulutnya.

"Jaga omonganmu, Mr. Trancy" bisik Ciel dengan nada mencengkram dengan tatapan yang, uhk…tajam. "Kau mau tubuhmu remuk dan patah tulang di tulang rusukmu hanya karena kau membeberkan aibku, hah?"

"He-hei! Lepaskan!" Alois menarik tangan Ciel paksa. "Iya, iya! Aku tidak akan kasih tahu kok!" kata Alois dengan nada yang dipaksakan.

"Ciel…" Nagi dan Elizabeth mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh mereka ke arah Ciel."Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami, hah?" tanya Nagi dan Elizabeth dengan nada yang mencengkram.

Meskipun Elizabeth sudah kenal lama Ciel (Bahkan Elizabeth menjadi teman perempuan pertama Ciel dan sudah bersahabat akrab sejak mereka berumur 5 tahun) tapi sekalipun Ciel tak mengetahui aib-aib nya kepadanya. Kalau ke Alois jangan ditanya lagi. Alois tahu semua aib Ciel dan sebaliknya.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian" Ciel membuang mukanya ke arah kaca jendela. "Ini urusan pribadi"

'BRAAAK!'

"Ho…mau menghindar ya" Nagi mencengkram kerah baju Ciel dengan erat. "Nyawamu bisa melayang lho…" Nagi mengeluarkan senyum iblis terbaiknya dengan sorot mata yang sangat tajam.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" Ciel akhirnya menyerah. Ia merasa risih sekaligus takut dipandang seperti itu oleh Nagi. "Aku benci suara perempuan karena waktu kecil aku pernah menjerit seperti perempuan karena melihat kecoak!" teriak Ciel malu.

Nagi dan Elizabeth terbelalak. Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak. Seketika tawa mereka meledak.

"Bwahahahahaha…Ciel takut kecoak!" ledek Nagi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Ciel hanya berdecih sebal dan memalingkan wajahnya. Alois menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya.

"Nah sudah sampai" kata Elizabeth berusaha menengahi. Mereka berempat turun dari kereta kuda.

"Wah…lihat mereka…"

"Ciel dan Alois keren sekali!"

"Tapi ada si Nyonya tuh!"

"Eh tapi siapa anak yang paling pendek itu?"

"Iya, kok bisa bersama mereka ya?"

Bisikan-bisikan mulai bermunculan di koridor sekolah. Ciel dan Elizabeth menghela napas mereka. Alois hanya tersenyum sambil tebar pesona, sedangkan Nagi merasa risih.

"Tenang aja. Mereka semua tidak akan menggigitmu kok." Kata Alois santai lalu melanjutkan aksi tebar pesona(?) nya lagi.

Nagi menghela napasnya. Ia memandang bosan ke arah siswi-siswi yang terus menatap Ciel dan Alois bagaikan malaikat. Namun seketika matanya terbelalak melihat sekelompok siswi yang sangat tidak ia ingin temui di pojokan koridor.

Yap, sekelompok siswi yang dimaksud adalah Maurice dkk. Maurice menatap tajam pada Nagi. Nagi membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam juga.

'CTAR! CTAR!'

Muncul sengatan listrik di antara mereka berdua. Nagi Sanzenin VS Maurice Fred. Terlihat jelas aura permusuhan di antara mereka berdua. Muncul permusuhan baru yang sangat menarik ini.

* * *

"Lizzy! Tolong ambilkan vas bunga disana!"

"Baik!"

Kini kelas mereka sedang dibenah oleh sekelas. Yap, sekolah mereka memang menerapkan aturan kebersihan dan kedisiplinan. Meskipun mereka semua anak bangsawan, namun sekolah mereka tetap memberikan penerapan tersebut agar para anak bangsawan akan menjadi lebih disiplin dan bersih. Kegiatan rutin ini dilakukan setiap hari Jum'at.

Dengan dibantu Miss Angela, wali kelas mereka, semua murid mulai bergotong royong membersihkan kelas. Ciel mengangkat meja dan kursi bersama keempat siswa lainnya, Alois membersihkan papan tulis, Elizabeth membersihkan dan menata meja guru, sedangkan Nagi menata mading kelas. Sementara yang lainnya mulai menyapu lantai, mengecat tembok kelas, dan sebagainya.

Elizabeth menaruh berbagai macam bunga yang baru saja ia petik di padang miliknya ke dalam vas. Ada berbagai macam bunga yang Elizabeth pilih, ada bunga mawar, bunga matahari, untaian bunga melati, dan ikatan bunga cattelya kecil dengan batangnya.

Nagi berpikir keras dengan tugasnya, menata mading kelas. Ia bingung untuk menatanya, karena banyak karya-karya yang bagus tapi sangat berantakan.

"Apa ini?" Nagi mengambil sebuah kertas yang berisikan cerpen. Ia membaca cerpen itu dengan seksama.

'_Cerpen yang bagus sekali. Ceritanya menyentuh sekali' _puji Nagi dalam hati. Namun seketika matanya terbelalak melihat pengarang cerpen tersebut.

"Pe-pengarangnya…Ciel?" tanya Nagi tak percaya.

"Sedang apa, Sanzenin?"

Nagi tersentak, ia menoleh ke belakang, terdapat Miss Angela berdiri sambil tersenyum ke arah Nagi. Nagi menyembunyikan kertas cerpen tersebut di belakang punggungnya.

"Kamu membaca cerpen karangan Phantomhive?" tanya Miss Angela.

"I-iya, Miss" kata Nagi ngaku. Ia menyerahkan kertas cerpen itu kepada Miss Angela.

"Cerpen yang menyentuh sekali. Saya sampai terharu membaca cerpen itu" Miss Angela membaca cerpen itu sekilas. "Aku tak menyangka seorang Ciel Phantomhive bisa membuat cerpen itu tentang... Middleford.

Isi cerpennya, tentang isi hati Ciel memandang Elizabeth. Ciel merasa sedih melihat Elizabeth tak mempunyai teman perempuan satupun. Saat itu temannya hanya Ciel dan Alois. Namun saat kedatangan Nagi, Elizabeth mempunyai teman perempuan pertamanya.

"Aku selalu melihat Middleford hanya dekat dengan Phantomhive dan Trancy." Miss Angela menjeda sesaat. "Karena itu, Middleford dimusuhi siswi-siswi yang merupakan fans dari Phantomhive dan Trancy"

"Lalu, mengapa anda tak melaporkan nya pada Mr. Edward (Kepala Sekolah)?" tanya Nagi dengan nada yang tajam. Ia tahu itu tindakan yang tidak sopan, tapi itu demi kebaikan Elizabeth baginya.

"Itu karena…Middleford memintaku untuk tidak melaporkan nya kepada Mr. Edward. Aku pernah hampir melaporkannya diam-diam, namun dia mengancamku untuk membenciku seumur hidupnya" Miss Angela menatap Elizabeth dengan sendu.

Nagi terdiam. Ia tahu posisi Miss Angela pasti berat. Ia kembali menatap kertas cerpen itu. Terbesit rasa cemburu di dalam hatinya.

"Ciel…" lirih Nagi.

"Eh, awas!"

'BRUK!'

"Eh?"

Semua pasang mata memandang ke depan kelas, tempat asal suara itu muncul tiba-tiba. Seisi kelas syok melihat apa yang menjadi pemandangan yang ada di depan kelas mereka.

Elizabeth menindih Ciel dan…bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Huaaa… Maafkan aku Ciel! Elizabeth!" jerit Grell.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Ciel dan Elizabeth tak merubah posisi mereka. Mata mereka saling memandang, terasa hanyut oleh pandangan mereka. Sapphire bertemu emerald…

"Hooo…sampai kapan kalian tak merubah posisi itu?"

Ciel dan Elizabeth tersentak, mata mereka terbelalak. Dengan panik, Elizabeth bangkit dari badan Ciel, ia merapikan roknya yang kusut dan basah.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" kata Elizabeth. "A-aku yang salah! Seandainya aku melihat ember yang ada di pintu, pasti tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini!"

Ceritanya, tadi Elizabeth keluar ke ruang praktek menjahit untuk mengambil taplak baru. Saat ia kembali, ia berlari-lari dan tanpa sengaja ia tersandung ember pel yang ditaruh oleh Grell di depan pintu kelas. Kebetulan ada Ciel yang di dekatnya dan mereka bertubrukan, karena badan Ciel yang lebih kecil dari badan Elizabeth, Ciel tak dapat menahan badan Elizabeth sehingga Ciel ditindih oleh Elizabeth dan lebih parahnya lagi, bibir mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"T-tidak! Ini salahku!" Grell menjerit, "Ini salahku yang menaruh ember di atas meja."

Melihat kejadian itu, suasana kelas menjadi lebih hening. Mulut Alois menganga lebar dan menatap Ciel dan Elizabeth dengan tak percaya. Sedangkan Nagi? Matanya berkilat-kilat, hatinya terasa sakit. Wajahnya terbakar karena amarah. Dan ia mengalami sesuatu yang biasa disebut…cemburu.

Namun ini hanya sebuah awal. Awal dari bencana yang menimpa persahabatan mereka berempat.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Huaaa…gimana chapter ini? Mudah-mudahan para pembaca senang dengan chapter ini. Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah Vincy buat =.=**

**Yosh! Saatnya membalas review!**

**The Girl Anon123 :** Makasih ya. Vincy usahaiin konfliknya panas. Latarnya zaman sekarang, tapi Vincy buat di London tidak diperbolehkan memakai kendaraan bermotor. Karena Vincy tidak suka kalau London terkena polusi udara. Review lagi ya!

**Nasumichan Uharu : **Yosh! Ini sudah Vincy panjangin sedikit. Mudah-mudahan senang ya. Ini baru slight romance nya. =.=, karena bahan konfliknya baru datang =.=. review lagi ya!

**Lol : **Arigatou! Ini udah Vincy panjangin sedikit. Review lagi ya!

**Aiko-chan : **Thanks! Ini baru semi romance. Review lagi ya!

**Hikaru Nero : **Iya -.- kan Lizzy cuma punya Paula :) Review lagi ya!

**Toriii : **Thanks! Ciel dan Elizabeth belum bertunangan. Mereka kan masih sahabat. Review lagi ya!

**Akhir kata dari Vincy,**

**Review please...**

**Sign,**

**Ravincy Aloisa Phantomhive**


	4. Meet to Trancy Family!

**Hola! Ini chapter 4 nya!**

**Maafkan Vincy yang update nya lama. Vincy sedang liburan ke London dan lupa membawa laptop kesayangan Vincy. Akhirnya jadi terpaksa memakai laptop punya adik Vincy yang pelitnya setengah mati.**

**Disini ada flashback. Ada chara dari Hayate The Combat Butler yang muncul disini. Silahkan tebak n baca sendiri…**

**Disclaimer Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Hayate The Combat Butler © Kenjiro Hata**

**Main Character : Alois Trancy, Nagi Sanzenin, Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Midford**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**Rate : T (Teen)**

**Warning! : OOC, OC, alur pasaran, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, full AloNagi, slight Someone P.O.V**

**Summary : Sesuai perjanjian, kau harus menginap di rumahku** **tanpa Hayate dan Maria|** **Akhir-akhir ini mengapa Ciel dan Lizzy terkesan menghindar kita, ya?|** **Tolong jaga Alois|Aku akan terus bersamamu, sampai kapanpun, Alois|**

* * *

"_Ojou-sama. _Ini teh nya"

Nagi mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hayate. Ia menyeruput teh _earl grey_ nya dengan anggun. Di seberangnya ada Alois yang duduk berhadapan dengannya sambil menyeruput teh yang disiapkan Claude.

"Baiklah, sampai dimana kita tadi?" Alois memandang catur yang ada di atas meja di depan nya. Ia memindahkan Knight putihnya empat kotak dengan pola L ke kanan atas. Tepat di barisan pinggir daerah lawan. Sebuah seringai terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Ia yakin kalau ia akan menang melawan Nagi.

"Tch. Giliranku, Alois" Nagi membalasnya dengan memindahkan King hitamnya selangkah ke belakang. Tiga Pawn hitam berjaga di depannya. Yang satu ada di dua kotak di depan King, yang satunya di kotak di sisi kanan atas King, dan yang satunya lagi di sisi kiri atas King.

"Ultimate defense." Gadis tadi mengangguk mantap. Alois tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman keren yang sering dia keluarkan kalau ia berhadapan dengan fans nya. "Nggak ada ultimate defense dalam catur, Nagi" katanya, ia memajukan Rook putihnya sampe mentok ke ujung area lawan. "Skak matt."

Nagi melotot melihat papan catur tersebut. "Tunggu dulu!" dia menggebrak meja. Untung saja itu magnetic-chess, jadi tidak gampang berantakan karena getaran kecil.

"S-Sebenernya daripada mundurin King, aku mau majuin Pawn yang i-" kalimatnya terputus karena tangan Alois menahan lembut tangannya yang mau mengatur ulang arena catur selang beberapa detik sebelumnya.

"Tidak bisa, Nagi" Tegur laki-laki light blonde tersebut sambil senyum. "Catur itu sama aja dengan medan perang. Siapa yang lengah, dia yang rugi. Kalau kamu lengah, itu salahmu sendiri…"

"Ughh…"

Mau tidak mau, gadis tadi akhirnya kembali duduk. Setelah sebelumnya menarik kembali tangannya yang tadi dipegang sama Alois dengan kesal. Dia lalu kembali menatap papan caturnya dan memegang puncak mahkota Kingnya sambil berpikir. Setetes keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya hingga ke dagu.

Alois yang masih senyum, menopangkan pipi kanannya di atas telapak tangan yang sikunya bertumpu dengan meja. "Itu bener-bener udah skak matt lho. King-mu udah terkepung."

"Diam!"

"Ayolah, Nagi…" Alois memandang papan catur itu sambil menyeringai. "Kalau kamu taruh King-mu selangkah ke depan, Knight-ku akan memakannya. Kalau selangkah ke kanan atau kiri, Rook-ku yang akan memakannya. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghindar adalah jika Pawn kirimu bisa mundur dan berdiri di sisi King. Tapi, itu mustahil, karena Pawn hanya bisa melangkah maju dan tidak boleh mundur."

"Arrghhh! Iya! Iya!" Nagi melempar King-nya ke arah wajah Alois, namun secara refleks ditangkap oleh Alois dengan mudahnya. "Aku kalah! Puas?"

"Belum." Alois menatap Nagi dengan seringai yang masih ada di wajahnya. "Sesuai perjanjian, kau harus menginap di rumahku tanpa Hayate dan Maria."

Nagi berdecih. Ia membuang muka. Mata hijaunya menatap Maria ynag sedang membersihkan salah satu jendela ruang utama di mansion nya. Lalu ia menatap Hayate dengan memelas.

"Hayate…nanti diam-diam kamu ke rumah Alois nanti malam ya, aku takut tidur sendirian."

Hayate menggeleng lemah. "Tidak bisa, _Ojou-sama_." Hayate memandang nona nya sambil tersenyum. "Saya harus berangkat ke Jepang untuk mengurus mansion anda disana."

Nagi menghela napas. Ia baru saja mendengar berita kekacauan yang terjadi di mansion yang ada di Jepang. Mansion yang merupakan miliknya atas nama dia sendiri yang diberikan orangtuanya ketika ia genap berumur 12 tahun.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan menginap di rumahmu. Kapan?" tanya Nagi dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak ikhlas.

"Sekarang. Nanti sore kita berangkat ke rumahku. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus bilang ke orangtua-"

"Wah, kalian sedang main catur ya?"

Belum sempat Alois selesai bicara. Mereka berlima dikejutkan oleh suara lembut khas wanita keibuan yang berdiri di dekat mereka.

"_Okaa-sama!_" Nagi berseru senang. Ia menghampiri Ibu nya dan memeluknya erat. "Sejak kapan _Okaa-sama_ kembali kesini? _Otou-sama_ mana? Dan mana oleh-olehku dari Paris?"

Wanita yang bernama lengkap Yukariko Sanzenin itu terkekeh. Ia mengelus rambut putri tunggalnya dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang. "Sejak tadi, Nagi-_chan_. _Otou-sama _masih ada tugas di Paris. Oh ya, siapa laki-laki yang tadi duduk berhadapan denganmu? Pacarmu bukan?" tanya Yukariko dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Bu-bukan!" Nagi gelagapan. Alois dan Hayate tertawa kecil. "Dia sahabatku di sekolah"

"Salam kenal Ny. Sanzenin. Saya Alois Trancy, dan ini butler saya, Claude Faustus" Alois membungkuk sopan, diikuti Claude di belakangnya.

"Saya Yukariko Sanzenin, salam kenal kembali, tuan Trancy. Cukup panggil saya Auntie" kata Yukariko. Dari pandangannya, ia menganggap Alois adalah anak yang sopan.

"Auntie cukup memanggil saya Alois. Saya menjadi canggung bila Auntie memanggil saya seperti itu" kata Alois.

"Hahaha…kau benar-benar anak yang sopan, Alois. Jadi bagaimana, tadi saya sempat mendengar keributan kecil disini. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Yukariko dengan nada lembut.

"Tadi saya dan Nagi sedang bermain catur. Karena Nagi kalah, Nagi harus menjalankan penjanjian yang sudah disepakati bersama. Yaitu menginap di rumahku tanpa pelayan nya" jawab Alois.

"_Okaa-sama. _Nagi tidak mau. Nagi mau ikut ke Jepang dengan Hayate. Kata Maria ada kekacauan di mansion Nagi" rengek Nagi. Ia menarik-narik dress panjang Ibu nya sambil memasangkan wajah memelas.

"Tidak bisa, Nagi sayang. Perjanjian harus ditepati. Itu ajaran yang sudah _Okaa-sama _dan _Otou-sama_ berikan padamu. Lagipula ada Hayate yang bisa mengatasinya" Ujar Yukariko sedikit tegas, namun dengan nada lembut.

Nagi cemberut. Ia menatap kesal pada semua orang di sekelilingnya. Lalu ia kabur dari ruang utama dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan tanda kesal.

"Hahahaha…" Tak ayal tawa Alois keluar. Ia merasa perutnya tergelitik melihat Nagi yang memasang wajah cemberut dan kabur sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki kecilnya. Namun tawanya berhenti melihat disekeliling nya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Maaf. Sepertinya saya kelepasan. Tindakan Nagi sangat lucu di mataku" kata Alois.

"Tidak apa, Alois. Maafkan Nagi yang sudah berlaku tidak sopan" kata Yukariko sambil duduk di kursi yang ditempati Nagi sebelumnya. Secangkir teh telah disiapkan untuk Nyonya Sanzenin oleh Hayate

"Tidak apa, Auntie. Saya sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya" ujar Alois.

* * *

Kini Alois, Nagi, dan Claude berada di depan mansion keluarga Sanzenin. Claude tampak menaruh koper Nagi di atas kereta kuda dibantu dengan Hayate.

"Nagi-_chan. _Jangan merepotkan Alois disana ya" pesan Yukariko.

"_Ojou-sama_, saya sudah menaruh banyak _manga _dan Ipod agar anda tidak kesepian nanti malam" kata Hayate. Nagi mengangguk lalu masuk kereta kuda.

"Nanti ada Hannah yang akan mengurus keperluan Nagi disana. Kujamin dia akan baik-baik saja di rumahku." Kata Alois pada Yukariko. Lalu menyusul Nagi memasuki kereta kuda yang siap berangkat itu.

'CTAAR!'

Kereta kuda pun berjalan. Nagi melambaikan tangan ke arah keluarganya dari kaca jendela. Setelah cukup jauh dari mansion nya, Nagi menghela napas lalu bersandar di kursi sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"Oh ya Alois" Nagi duduk dengan tegap sambil menatap Alois. "Akhir-akhir ini mengapa Ciel dan Lizzy terkesan menghindar kita, ya?"

Alois terdiam, ia menaikan bahunya tanda tidak tahu. Memang benar, sejak insiden kecelakaan itu, Ciel dan Elizabeth terlihat lebih sering bersama. Sudah 1 minggu ini Alois dan Nagi tidak saling sapa pada Ciel maupun Elizabeth. Dan lusa kemarin mereka berdua baru mendengar berita kalau Ciel dan Elizabeth sedang pergi ke Paris untuk urusan keluarga. Dan itu menyebabkan Nagi terus bersama Alois.

"Benar juga. Tapi karena itu kita jadi terus bersama kan…" kata Alois dengan nada menggoda.

"Diam kau, Alois. Aku hanya rindu pada mereka berdua" kata Nagi dengan wajah sendu, ia kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela.

Alois menghela napas. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Nagi, menatap keluar jendela. Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka, disertai Nagi yang terus merindukan kedua teman nya yang hilang entah kemana.

* * *

'KRIEEET…'

Claude membuka pintu utama Manor House Keluarga Trancy. Alois memasuki rumahnya dalam diam. Diikuti Nagi disampingnya yang juga diam.

"Aloiiiiiis!"

Keheningan pun terpecah seketika. Seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan gaun hitam dengan renda ungu dan memakai sebuah pita besar berwarna hitam yang terpasang di bagian belakang rambutnya berlari ke arah Alois. Alois membelalakan matanya.

"Huaaa!"

'BRUK!' Kini badan Alois dipeluk erat oleh gadis itu.

"Kyaaa! Aku kangen padamu, Brother!"

"Le-lepaskan aku!"

Gadis itu terus memeluk Alois tanpa memperdulikan protes laki-laki yang dipeluknya. Nagi sweatdrop memandang kedua insan yang tengah 'berpelukan ria' di sampingnya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya gadis itu yang tengah memeluk Alois.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Alois melepaskan pelukan dari gadis tersebut. Ia menatap tajam ke arah gadis tersebut yang cemberut kepadanya.

"Kau bisa membunuhku dengan memelukku seperti itu." Kata Alois dengan nada yang dingin.

Namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Ia malah merangkul Alois dengan erat. "Ayolah, kau tidak merindukan kakak kesayanganmu ini, Alois~"

'_Kakak? Alois punya kakak?'_ batin Nagi. Ia memerhatikan sosok 'kakak' Alois yang merangkul Alois. Mata hijaunya terbelalak seketika.

"A-Athena?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Athena tadi menoleh ke arah Nagi. Mata saffron milik gadis itu juga ikut terbelalak.

"Na-Nagi?"

Kedua gadis itu saling berpandangan sejenak. Namun sedetik kemudian, mereka langsung saling berpelukan.

"Kyaaa! Aku kangen padamu, Nagi!" jerit Athena.

Alois memandang kedua garis itu dengan bingung. "Kalian…saling kenal?" tanya Alois dengan ragu-ragu.

Kali ini Nagi yang mengangguk. Ia memandang Alois dan Athena bergantian. "Tadi barusan Athena memanggil Alois dengan sebutan 'brother'. Apa kalian…kakak beradik?"

Alois dan Athena saling berpandangan sejenak. Lalu sesaat kemudian Athena mengangguk. "Ya, kami kakak beradik, Nagi."

Nagi melotot. Ia menatap tak percaya pada kedua insan yang di depannya. Meskipun mereka sama-sama meiliki rambut blonde, tapi Alois dan Athena mempunyai wajah yang sama sekali tidak mirip. Ia akui itu. Namun mengapa Alois dan Athena bisa kakak beradik?

"Ekhem, Nagi. Sepertinya kau bingung mengapa kami berdua bisa kakak beradik" Athena berdehem sejenak. "Aku dan Alois kakak beradik…yang tidak sedarah"

Nagi mengerutkan keningnya karena semakin bingung. Athena menatap Alois lekat-lekat, dan langsung direspon Alois dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Begini, Nagi…"

* * *

**-Flashback- Athena P.O.V**

"Ka-Kakak… A-aku kedinginan"

Aku menghela napas. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku kepada Luca, teman ku di panti asuhan yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri.

Aku melepaskan jaket lusuh hitam yang kukenakan, kukenakan jaket tersebut di badan Luca. Kini aku hanya mengenakan kaus putih berlengan panjang berwarna putih yang selaras dengan salju di kota London ini dan celana pendek hitam lusuh dan tipis. Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku pada Luca. Aku benar-benar kedinginan sekarang.

Aku tahu kabur dari panti asuhan merupakan ide gila. Aku dan Luca sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan ibu panti yang selalu kasar kepadaku dan Luca. Apalagi Luca yang selalu disiksa terus oleh beliau. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari panti bersama Luca.

Tapi aku kabur disaat yang tidak tepat. London sedang dilanda musim dingin dengan suhu yang sangat dingin sekali. Aku dan Luca tidak tahu harus apa. Akhirnya aku dan Luca memutuskan untuk berteduh di pinggiran bawah jembatan besar sungai Thames.

"Sssh… Tenanglah, Luca. Kakak disini menghangatkanmu" Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada Luca. Kini yang menjadi prioritas ku adalah Luca. Aku tidak memperdulikan tubuhku sendiri, asal Luca bisa hangat, aku rela menghangatkannya walau aku bisa mati kedinginan.

Luca mengangguk. Ia meringkuk di badanku. Aku tersenyum lembut. Tangan kananku mengelus lembut rambut Luca yang berambut campuran orange-red ini.

Namun tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing. Aku sudah terlalu kedinginan dan sudah tak kuat lagi. Pandanganku mulai kabur, dan aku tak sadarkan diri setelah itu. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara cekitan kereta kuda yang berhenti. Aku merasa seseorang menggendongku. Namun mataku berat sekali untuk terbuka. Akhirnya aku pasrah pada keadaanku.

* * *

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Susah payah aku membuka kedua mataku yang terasa berat. Pandanganku yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah langit-langit sebuah ruangan dan terpasang sebuah lampu gantung yang sangat besar dan mewah.

Aku tersentak. Dengan rasa panik aku bangkit dari tidurku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling dengan mata yang terbelalak dan mulut yang menganga.

Kini aku berada di sebuah kamar yang sangat mewah. Dengan dinding yang dicat berwarna cream mulus. Ada sebuah lemari besar berwarna coklat tua dan meja rias berwarna putih. Dan Aku merasa aku tengah tertidur di sebuah kasur yang sangat empuk. Benar saja, aku tertidur di sebuah ranjang berukuran king-size berseprai putih gading yang sangat bersih dengan selimut tebal berwarna putih dan tiang-tiang ranjang berwarna coklat.

Aku kembali menyadari kalau aku tidak lagi memakai kaus lengan panjang dan celana pendek ku lagi. Namun aku memakai gaun tidur berwarna putih yang sangat nyaman. Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kamar sambil berdecak kagum.

'TOK-TOK-TOK!'

Aku tersentak. Dengan cepat aku kembali menyelinap di bawah selimut. Aku dapat mendengar suara bunyi pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Lady Athena. Waktunya anda makan malam"

Aku mengerutkan kening. '_Lady? Dia memanggilku Lady?' _batinku bingung.

Aku menyibak selimut. Dan aku melihat ada seorang wanita berambut pale lavender dengan mata indigo yang memakai seragam maid sedang tersenyum lembut padaku.

"S-siapa kamu? Di-dimana aku?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi dengan nada takut.

"Tenang, Lady Athena. Saya tidak akan menyakiti Anda. Saya Hannah Anafeloz, maid Keluarga Trancy. Dan sekarang Anda berada di Manor House Keluarga Trancy" jelas wanita tersebut.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Ke-Keluarga Trancy?" kataku bingung.

Luca.

Aku tersentak. "Luca? Dimana Luca?" tanyaku dengan panik dan setengah berteriak.

"Tuan Luca sedang bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Besar di ruang makan." kata maid itu. "Lady, sekarang Anda ganti baju dulu" lanjutnya sambil membuka pintu lemari.

Aku terbelalak melihat isi lemari besar tersebut. Banyak sekali gaun-gaun yang indah dan anggun tergantung di lemari. Mulutku sampai dibuat menganga hanya karena melihat berbagai gaun mewah yang baru pertama kali aku lihat itu. Ia mengambil beberapa gaun dan menaruhnya di atas ranjang.

"Nah Nona silahkan pilih gaun Anda" kata Hannah.

Aku kembali mengamati gaun-gaun yang ditaruh di ranjang yang sedang aku duduki. Gaun yang ditaruh sangat indah dan beragam warna serta model. Pandanganku menatap gaun hitam dengan renda ungu yang sangat indah. Segera aku menunjuk gaun tersebut karena menarik perhatianku.

Hannah mengangguk dan membantuku beranjak dari kasur. Ia mengambil dalaman gaun yang berwarna putih. Dari dalam lemari. Lalu ia memakaikan dalaman gaun tersebut.

"Akk!" Aku menjerit menahan sakit ketika tali dalaman gaun tersebut ditarik oleh Hannah. Dan tak lama kemudian Hannah mulai membantuku memakai gaun hitam tersebut.

Kini aku bercermin di sebuah cermin besar di samping lemari. Benarkah ini aku? Aku seakan tak percaya dengan penampilanku. Hannah mulai meng-roll rambutku di bagian depan dan memasangkan pita besar di bagian belakang kepalaku.

"Silahkan, Nona" kata Hannah. Dan tiba-tiba pintu kamar kembali dibuka. Dan terlihat sosok wanita cantik berambut light blonde mengenakan gaun biru muda dengan renda putih.

"Hannah, apa Athena suda-" ucapan wanita itu terputus saat melihatku yang memandang beliau.

"Athena…syukurlah" wanita tersebut memeluku. Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Mengapa aku dipanggil Lady, dan mengapa wanita ini memelukku dan seperti nya beliau lega melihatku?

"Nah, Athena. Ayo ikut Mommy ke ruang makan. Daddy, Alois, dan Luca sudah menunggumu disana." kata wanita tersebut dengan nada lembut.

'_Mommy?'_ tanyaku dalam hati. Namun aku mengangguk dan mengikuti beliau yang berjalan dari belakang. Aku merasa hatiku menjadi hangat melihat tatapannya. Tatapan khas seorang ibu yang lembut dan pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Dan kini aku dan wanita di depanku berada di sebuah ruang makan yang sangat mewah. Aku bisa melihat ada seorang pria bertubuh besar berambut blonde duduk di kursi bagian ujung meja makan. Lalu ada seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih muda dariku berambut light blonde dan bermata light blue yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan wanita di depanku. Lalu mataku menangkap anak berambut orange-red yang sangat ku kenal duduk disamping pria tadi.

"Luca!" aku memanggilnya. Luca menoleh ke arahku. Kulihat dia tersenyum lebar melihatku.

"Kakak!" Luca langsung beranjak dari kursi dan memelukku. Pria yang duduk itu terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan wanita dan laki-laki light blonde hanya tersenyum.

"Kakak sudah sadar? Kau tahu? Semua yang disini mengkhawatirkan Kakak. Kakak tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari" ujar Luca polos.

Aku tersenyum. Lalu aku melihat pria dan anak laki-laki light blonde tadi menghampiriku sambil tersenyum.

"Nah ayo makan. Kami sudah menunggumu." Kata pria besar itu. Aku mengangguk dan duduk di kursi sebelah Luca. Yang lainnya duduk di kursi yang sepertinya sudah ditetapkan sebelumnya.

Hidangan mewah pun disajikan oleh tiga pemuda berpakaian pelayan yang wajahnya mirip sekali. Aku menduga kalau ketiga pelayan itu triplets. Karena wajah dan postur tubuh mereka mirip sekali. Kami semua makan dengan diam. Hanya sebuah dentingan garpu dan piring yang beradu pelan memenuhi ruangan ini.

"Nah, Athena. Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?" tanya pria bertubuh besar itu sehabis makan.

"Ng, baik" jawabku berusaha untuk sopan. Aku merasa pernah melihat wajahnya di koran dan televisi saat aku masih di panti asuhan.

"Luca sudah cerita padaku dan istriku tentang mu. Kau berasal dari Panti Asuhan St. Maria dan tinggal disana sejak kau masih bayi." Kata pria itu. Ia berdehem sejenak.

"Untuk itu, aku dan istriku memutuskan untuk mengangkatmu dan Luca sebagai anak kami."

Aku terbelalak. Aku menatap tak percaya pada pria dan wanita yang duduk berdekatan dengaku dengan bergantian. Namun mereka berdua hanya tersenyum.

"Aku Aland Trancy, Kepala Keluarga Trancy. Mulai sekarang kau adalah putriku. Panggil saja aku Daddy" kata pria itu. "Dan ini istriku, Michelle Trancy yang bisa kau panggil Mommy."

"Namamu sekarang adalah Athena Trancy. Lady Athena Trancy, putri sulung dari Keluarga Trancy" lanjut pria itu yang membuatku semakin tak percaya.

"Kau adalah putri sulung sekarang. Lalu dilanjut dengan putraku sekaligus adikmu, Alois Trancy." Lanjut pria itu lagi. "Dan Luca Trancy sebagai putra bungsu." Tambah beliau.

Aku mengedipkan mataku, berusaha memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Aku merasa…aku sekarang merasa telah mempunyai keluarga. Impian yang selama ini ingin aku gapai bersama Luca. Tak ayal, air mata menetes dari mata saffron ku.

"Kakak…mengapa kakak menangis? Kakak sedih ya?" tanya Luca polos.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, Luca" aku menatapnya lembut. "Aku menangis terharu. Karena…aku merasa…kita memiliki sebuah keluarga…"

Luca tersenyum. Lalu anak laki-laki yang bernama Alois itu beranjak dari kursi dan mendekat ke arahku.

"Jangan menangis terus. Wajahmu jadi jelek, Kakak" bisik Alois namun kupastikan pria dan wanita itu mendengarnya. Aku mendelik ke arahnya. Dan Alois hanya tersenyum jahil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya tanda meledek.

"Ugh, Alois" Aku cemberut dan mencubit punggung tangan nya. Ia mengaduh pelan. Dan terdengar suara tawa hangat dan bahagia memenuhi ruangan ini.

'Terima kasih…Tuhan…'

* * *

"Ayo kakak! Tangkap kami!"

"Weee… Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku!"

Aku menggeram kesal melihat mereka berdua berlari menjauhku. Yap, Alois dan Luca. Kedua adikku saat ini.

"Kalian iniii!" emosiku mulai meluap. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, aku mengejar mereka dan berhasil menarik kerah belakang baju mereka.

"Nah, kalian. Mau apa sekarang, hah?" tanyaku sedikit galak.

"Huaaa…Ampuuun!" kedua adikku mulai memohon sambil memasang wajah memelas mereka. Aku menghela napas dan melepas tanganku pada kerah mereka.

"Kalian ini. Sudah tahu kalau taman sedang becek, kalian masih saja berlarian. Nanti baju kalian kotor nanti!" omelku dengan tegas.

"I-iya, kak. Aku janji tidak bakal ngulangi itu lagi" kata Luca.

"Huh, kan bajunya tinggal ganti dan dicuci sama Hannah." kata Alois dengan nada ketus.

'BLETAK!'

"Jangan membebankan pekerjaan orang, Alois!" kataku seraya menjitak kepala pirangnya. Ia mengaduh dan memegang kepalanya yang habis kujitak.

Tak terasa sudah 3 tahun aku dan Luca tinggal di kediaman Trancy ini. Aku dan Luca benar-benar diperlakukan seperti anak kandung oleh Daddy dan Mommy. Namun itu tidak membuatku jadi haus akan kepuasan. Aku berusaha tetap menjadi diriku sendiri mengingat diriku pernah tinggal di panti asuhan. Aku tidak mau diriku menjadi anak yang manja dan selalu mementingkan harta kekayaan dibanding kasih sayang yang dilimpahkan untuku dan Luca.

Alois terpaut tiga tahun lebih muda dariku. Sedangkan Luca terpaut dua tahun lebih muda dari Alois. Aku dan mereka berdua sering bermain bersama. Tapi tak jarang Alois dan Luca sering menjahiliku dengan berbagai macam cara dari Alois sendiri.

"Kakak! Ada kecoak di gaun kakak!" seru Alois. Aku menjerit, dan mencari-cari kecoak tersebut dan hendak mengusirnya dari gaunku.

"Tapi tidak ada!" lanjut Alois dengan nada mengejek. Aku menatapnya geram. Kukepalkan kedua tanganku erat, hendak meninjunya.

"Ughhh! Aloiissss!" aku menggeram marah. Alois langsung berlari menjauhiku. Aku mengejarnya dengan kecepatan lariku yang bisa dilihat sangat luar biasa. Yap, aku pernah memenangkan lomba marathon se-Ibukota London. Bahkan Ratu Elizabeth II pernah memberikan ucapan selamat untuku. Ah, senangnya…

"Tuan Muda, Nona Muda. Waktunya makan siang"

Suara lembut itu menghentikanku mengejar Alois. Aku menoleh ke arah Hannah, Claude, dan Canterbury yang menghentikanku mengejar Alois. Aku mengangguk dan berlari ke arah Hannah.

Tapi berlari dengan gaun seperti itu…

'BRUK!' Aku sukses terjatuh di kubangan air dengan tidak elitnya.

"Nona Muda!" Hannah dan Claude, butler keluarga Trancy langsung membantuku berdiri. Cantebury dan Luca sudah masuk ke dalam duluan. Sedangkan Alois mulai tertawa mengejek kepadaku.

"Hueee… Kakak jadi tambah cantik terkena kubangan air itu! Hahahaha…"

"Tch!" Aku berusaha bangkit. Huh, padahal ini gaun kesayanganku. Aku pun berdiri dengan dibantu Hannah dan Claude. Aku melemparkan tatapan menyelidik pada Alois yang asyik menertawaiku.

"Grrr…Alois! Awas kau!" geramku lalu mengikuti Hannah masuk ke dalam. Sedangkan Claude berjalan ke arah Alois untuk mengajaknya ke dalam.

Di rumah. Kami bertiga punya pelayan pribadi masing-masing. Hannah, maid Keluarga Trancy sekaligus pelayan pribadiku. Claude, butler Keluarga Trancy sekaligus pelayan pribadi Alois. Dan Canterbury, pengurus rumah sekaligus pelayan pribadi Luca.

Kami semua tahu kalau semua pelayan disini adalah iblis. Itu menjadi rahasia sendiri bagi Keluarga Trancy. Namun aku pernah dengar kalau ada keluarga yang mempergunakan iblis sebagai butler keluarga mereka. Tapi aku tidak ingat nama keluarga itu.

"Uph…Hoeek! Hoeek!"

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara itu. Pendengaranku yang tajam dapat menangkap suara itu. Dengan sigap aku berlari ke ruang makan, tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Hannah bahwa aku akan terjatuh lagi saat berlarian menggunakan gaun.

Sesampai di ruang makan, aku terbelalak. Aku melihat Luca sedang memuntahkan darahnya di plastik dibantu dengan Canterbury.

"Luca!" jeritku. Aku menghampirinya dan merengkuhnya. Alois dan Claude yang melihat kejadian itu juga tersentak kaget.

"Claude! Panggil ambulans!" perintah Alois cepat. Claude mengangguk dan mulai menelpon ambulans.

Kumohon…Tuhan…

* * *

Aku diam terpaku menatapi sebuah pemakaman. Pandangan mataku kosong. Sekujur tubuhku seakan-akan kaku. Aku seakan-akan tidak punya semangat hidup sekarang.

Luca…meninggal.

Aku dan Alois terkejut mengetahui Luca mempunyai penyakit leukemia. Dan saat aku bertanya pada Canterbury, Luca memang sudah muntah darah sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Aku semakin terkejut mendengarnya, karena selama ini Luca tidak pernah bilang padaku atau Alois. Apalagi Canterbury bilang kalau Luca sempat mengancamnya untuk tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang penyakitnya ini.

Aku menatap kosong pada nisan yang baru itu. Tertulis nama Luca dengan huruf latin yang membuatku semakin terpuruk. Daddy, Mommy, dan Alois terus berusaha menghiburku. Bahkan Alois kini memeluk diriku yang sudah tidak kuat lagi. Air mataku sudah terkuras habis.

Tuhan…aku berharap agar semua ini hanya mimpi…

Namun percuma saja aku berharap. Luca memang sudah meninggal. Tubuhnya yang terbujur kaku kini berada di peti yang sudah dikubur dalam tanah. Aku tidak bisa melihat senyum hangatnya, sifat riang dan cerianya, dan sifat jail nya ketika kami bermain bersama.

Alois mengajakku pulang ke rumah agar aku tidak semakin terpuruk lagi. Aku mengangguk dan dengan dibantu Hannah, aku pulang ke rumah dengan hati yang hampa.

* * *

"Apa? Ditunangkan?"

Aku terkejut mendengar berita dari Daddy yang mendadak. Sudah dua bulan sejak kematian Luca, kedua orangtuaku selalu berpergian tugas ke luar negeri. Di mansion aku hanya bisa bermain dengan Alois. Dan jujur saja, aku menjadi lebih baik berkat Alois yang selalu menghiburku.

Dan kini, saat kedua orangtua ku pulang. Mereka membawa tiga orang yang berasal dari Jepang. Aku bisa melihat ada pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata hitam menatapku dengan tatapan ramah.

Ya Tuhan, benarkah dia calon tunanganku?

Namanya Ikusa Tennousu. Aku tahu ini gila, baru pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku langsung menyukainya. Dia memperlakukanku layaknya gadis yang spesial baginya. Namun setelah aku bertunangan dengannya, aku harus pindah ke Jepang sesuai perjanjian Keluarga Trancy dengan Keluarga Tennousu.

Meninggalkan Alois dan kedua orangtuaku…

Ketika kehidupanku di Jepang, nama margaku kembali diubah, namaku menjadi Athena Tennousu. Aku sebenarnya enggan, tapi itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan keluargaku dan keluarga tunangannya.

Dan kini…aku menjalankan kehidupanku, tanpa candaan dan jahilan Alois, tanpa kasih sayang kedua orangtuaku, namun dengan statusku, sebagai tunangan Ikusa Tennousu…

* * *

**End of Flashback & Author P.O.V**

"Begitulah…" kata Athena mengakhiri cerita masa lalunya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena mengingat masa lalunya yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan itu.

Nagi menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Athena yang selama ini dikenalnya merupakan mantan anak panti asuhan. Apalagi Athena merupakan kakak angkat Alois. Lalu Athena dan Alois juga dulu mempunyai seorang adik angkat.

"Kupikir Alois adalah anak tunggal. Tak kusangka kalian adalah tiga bersaudara" ujar Nagi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Daddy dan Mommy?" tanya Athena pada Alois.

"Baik. Namun mereka sedang bertugas ke Wales" kata Alois lalu menyeruput tehnya. "Ikusa tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, dia sibuk mengurus keperluan Hakuo Academy" jawab Athena.

'TOK-TOK-TOK!'

"Permisi, sekarang waktunya makan malam" kata Claude.

"Baiklah," ujar Alois.

"Nagi, sehabis makan malam aku ingin berbicara denganmu" kata Athena. Nagi hanya mengangguk.

* * *

"Hah…" Nagi membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia baru saja berbicara dengan Athena di taman. Alois sudah kembali ke kamarnya dengan alasan ingin tidur. Dan kini ia sendiri sedang berbaring ditemani beberapa _manga _yang ia taruh di kasur dan Ipod yang terus mengeluarkan suara musik lewat earphones di telinganya.

Ia tidak bisa tidur. Meskipun tadi Hannah sudah menina bobokannya, tapi ia hanya pura-pura tidur. Dengan lampu yang masih menyala, ia mendengarkan musik sambil membaca _manga_ yang dibawanya.

'_Tolong jagalah Alois…'_

Ia kembali mengingat kalimat yang dilontarkan dari Athena kepadanya. Seusai makan malam, Athena langsung menyeretnya ke taman. Ditemani langit malam yang bertaburan bintang yang indah, Athena mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang dipesankan untuknya.

'_Tolong jagalah Alois. Ia adalah anak yang manja. Meskipun ia selalu tersenyum dan jahil, namun ia sangat rapuh dibalik senyumnya itu'_

Entah mengapa ia measakan firasat buruk tentang Alois. Nagi melepas earphones yang berada di daun telingaku lalu mematikan musik yang keluar dari Ipod. Lalu melempar _manga_ nya sembarang dan keluar dari kamar. Tak lupa ia mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kamar tanpa suara agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Nagi berjalan dengan mengendap-endap. Seisi ruangan gelap, itu membuat Nagi sangat takut. Belum lama ia berjalan, ia dikejutkan oleh api lilin yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Nagi langsung menjerit. Seketika jeritanya hilang melihat Claude berdiri di depannya sambil membawa lilin.

"A-ano, Claude. T-tolong antarkan aku ke k-kamar Alois." pinta Nagi dengan nada sedikit takut-takut. Tentu saja takut, Claude menatap Nagi dengan wajah dingin.

Claude mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Alois diikuti Nagi. Nagi memegang seragam butler Claude dengan erat, seakan-akan ia tidak mau ditinggalkan.

Claude yang melihat Nagi hanya tersenyum kecil. _'Dia sama seperti Master'_ batin Claude. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena di depannya ada pintu kamar Alois.

"T-Terima kasih…" ujar Nagi. Claude mengangguk dan meninggalkan Nagi.

'TOK-TOK-TOK'

Tidak ada jawaban. _'Apa Alois sudah tidur?_' batin Nagi. Akhirnya ia membuka kenop pintu, berharap bahwa pintunya tidak dikunci. Dan benar, ternyata tidak dikunci.

Telinganya menangkap suara tangisan kecil yang ditahan yang berasal dari tempat tidur ukuran king-size. Mata hijaunya melihat Alois yang berada di bawah selimut tebal yang nyaman itu.

Dengan langkah pelan namun tanpa suara, Nagi berjalan mendekati ranjang king-size itu. Ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi Alois yang memeluk guling yang sudah basah. Ia bisa melihat Alois yang menangis tertahan meskipun wajah Alois tertutup oleh guling.

Ia melihat sebuah ponsel touchscreen yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia menatap layar ponsel tersebut. Sebuah SMS, sebuah SMS yang mampu membuat mata Nagi membulat.

Orangtua Alois…meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Nagi menghela napas. Ia kembali menatap penyebab Alois menangis tertahan seperti ini. Sebuah SMS yang dari pihak kepolisian. Yang memberitahukan berita duka yang mendalam bagi keluarga Trancy.

"Alois…" panggil Nagi dengan nada lirih. Namun Alois tidak mendengar. Nagi memandang Alois dengan miris. Dengan canggung ia duduk di kasur Alois dan menarik Alois ke pangkuannya.

"Nagi…" Alois terkejut melihat Nagi yang menariknya. Kini kepalanya bersandar di paha Nagi yang kecil, namun membuatnya terasa nyaman.

"Sshh… Tenanglah. Aku disini…" kata Nagi dengan nada lembut. Ia sangat tahu kalau keadaan Alois sangat rapuh sekarang. "Karena…"

"Aku akan terus bersamamu, sampai kapanpun, Alois…"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Haaah… ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah Vincy buat. Mudah-mudahan Vincy bisa buat chapter yang lebih panjang lagi dari ini.**

**Banyak character yang Vincy acak-acakin dari aslinya. Salah satunya Athena. Nama asli Athena kan Athena Tennousu. Lalu Vincy ubah jadi Athena Trancy karena Vincy hanya kepikiran dia untuk menjadi kakak Alois. Lalu Ikusa… Nama aslinya kan Ikusa Ayasaki, kakaknya Hayate. Namun Vincy ubah jadi Ikusa Tennousu, tunangan Athena. Dan Ikusa & Hayate tidak ada hubungan darah di fic ini.**

**Yosh! Saatnya membalas review! Yang balas review… Nagi & Alois!**

**Nasumichan Uharu : **

Nagi : Iya…ane cemburu… Kan ane suka Ciel…

Alois : Maaf updatenya lama. Review lagi ya!

**Aiko-chan**

Nagi : Oh iya, ane lupa… #devil smile…

Alois : #kabur…

Lizzy : Iya tuh, Grell ceroboh banget sih!

Grell : Iya, iya maaf!

Ciel : Review lagi ya!

**Lol**

Author : Thanks! Review lagi ya!

Alois : Iya… Kira-kira 1 atau 2 chapter lagi…

**The Girl Anon123**

Ciel : Tentu ada… kan di zaman sekarang…

Alois : Hei! Ngapain kau disini, Ciel. Sana, sana! Hush! Hush! Lizzy juga!

Ciel : Teganya dirimu Alois… #pergi dengan Lizzy

Nagi : Iya…jadi cemburu…

Author : Thanks! Review lagi ya…

**Hikaru Nero**

Alois : Masih rahasia… Liat aja chapter depan…

Author : Thanks! Review lagi ya…

**Saruto Kudo**

Alois : K-Kamu kan…

Author : Huaaa… Nii-chan! Gimana kabarnya di Yogya? XD

Alois : Udah-udah! #dorong Author.

Nagi : Thanks reviewnya! Review lagi ya…

**Ciel Love Lizzy**

Ciel & Lizzy : #blush…

Alois : Penname nya… #sweatdrop. Soal itu…masih rahasia!

Nagi : Thanks! Review lagi ya!

**Toriii**

Alois : Kok banyak yang nanya aku suka sama siapa ya?

Author : Iyalah! Thanks reviewnya! Review lagi ya!

**males login**

Nagi : Iya...

Author : Maaf updatenya lama. Review lagi ya!

**Akhir kata dari Vincy…**

**Review please!**

**Sign,**

**Ravincy Aloisa Phantomhive**


End file.
